


[Podfic] I NEED SOME MEANING I CAN MEMORISE

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [38]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crush, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: It's potentially embarrassing, but Harry is pretty sure that he's in love with the guy who works in the cubicle next to his. Zayn is just... well. There's a good chance that he's perfect. He's gorgeous and smart and funny.And he has a boyfriend.And that's fine in theory - Harry doesn't plan on acting on his crush - but then he finds himself stuck in a car with the two of them, and pretending like Louis doesn't exist gets a lot harder.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I need some meaning I can memorise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/611038) by [el_em_en_oh_pee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_em_en_oh_pee/pseuds/el_em_en_oh_pee). 



> Recorded as a party favor for frecklebombfic for #ITPE2016!
> 
> Thank you to el_em_en_oh_pee for having blanket permission!

Cover Art provided by idellaphod

| 

## I Need Some Meaning I Can Memorise 

  


**Author:** el_em_en_oh_pee  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** One Direction  
  
**Pairing:** Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson; Zayn Malik/Harry Styles; Zayn Malik/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson  
  
**Rating:** Mature  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** It's potentially embarrassing, but Harry is pretty sure that he's in love with the guy who works in the cubicle next to his. Zayn is just... well. There's a good chance that he's perfect. He's gorgeous and smart and funny.  
And he has a boyfriend.  
And that's fine in theory - Harry doesn't plan on acting on his crush - but then he finds himself stuck in a car with the two of them, and pretending like Louis doesn't exist gets a lot harder.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5b1D%5d%20I%20Need%20Some%20Meaning.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1324564) | **Wordcount:** 2005  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5b1D%5d%20I%20Need%20Some%20Meaning.mp3) | **Size:** 47 MB| **Duration:** 0:50:59  
[M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5b1D%5d%20I%20Need%20Some%20Meaning.m4b) | **Size:** 24 MB| **Duration:** 0:50:59  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
